I Hate the Homecoming Queen
by DivaDJG123
Summary: Gabriella and Monique are sick and tired of Sharpay. Major Troy, Chad and Sharpay bashing.    Based on the song "I Hate The Homecoming Queen" by Emily Osment.


_Little short skirt with a big attitude  
>she wants to be a model<br>wants to be on the tube_

* * *

><p>Gabriella Montez watched disgusted as Sharpay Evans entered the school in the shortest pink miniskirt and a light pink top.<p>

She was filing her nails as usual, not noticing every boy in the hall was staring at her butt as it wobbled up and down.

Gabriella turned to Taylor McKessie, scoffing.

"Look at her, walking down the hall like she a model or on TV or something, what a diva!"

"I know what you mean girl." Monique just shook her head at Sharpay.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, its one thing or another<br>she's a trouble trouble  
>Watch out if you're near<br>she can bring you to tears_

* * *

><p>"I mean all she has to do is walk down the hall and the guys fall to her feet! It's not fair!"<p>

Gabriella starting crying, causing Taylor to hug her.

"Hey, don't quit on yourself like that girl, she's just trouble, she'll see it in time."

* * *

><p><em>She's got two boyfriends<br>and three wannabees  
>they follow her around like she's Aphrodite<em>

* * *

><p>Someone bumped Taylor's shoulder as she exited the cafeteria line, causing her to fall and drop her lunch.<p>

"Oops, sorry, I didn't see you there."

Taylor looked up and glared at the people she saw above her.

"Chad and Troy" she said sarcastically "Why am I not surprised?"

Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton, the school two leading basketball players and Sharpay's boyfriends were standing above her, smirking.

"What's the matter? Gonna cry geek?" Chad jeered as she got up.

"Nope, actually, I'm going to go back to my table thankyou and Chad, your fly is open."

Taylor marched over to her and Gabriella's table and plopped down next to her friend.

'Whoa, what happened to you?" Gabriella was concerned because Taylor came back with lunch on her, not on a tray.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, she's number one rated<br>but she's already jaded  
>and she's following the trends<br>in her Mercedes Benz_

* * *

><p>"Troy and Chad happened." Was her short answer before someone she dreaded just as much as Gabriella did came up behind Gabi.<p>

"What do you want Sharpay?"

Sharpay stood there with her three wannabees and Chad with Troy at her side, the sweetest smile on her face.

"Can't a girl come and say hi to the lower people?"

Gabriella glared at all of them.

"Go back to your Mercedes and drive away Sharpay."

* * *

><p><em>Everyone wants to know her name<br>walking down the hall she's every guys dream_

* * *

><p>Sharpay glared and huffed and then, all of them walked off to their table at the highest point of the cafeteria.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hate the homecoming queen<br>I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me  
>She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine<br>I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right_

* * *

><p>Taylor banged her fists on the table.<p>

"The girl thinks she on the cover of a fashion magazine doesn't she! I just hate her guts; all she has to do is stand there and any boy falls for her, even the boys in our class that we like!"

Gabriella nodded sadly, deciding not to say anything.

* * *

><p><em>Non fat, sugar free<br>Mochachinies, she says  
>"Give it to me now<br>you can keep the receipt"_

* * *

><p>Taylor and Gabriella were catching up with their friend Kelsey in a café a few blocks away from Kelsey's house.<p>

Then, who should walk in but Sharpay in a pink summer dress and high heels with her blonde hair swaying behind her.

All three girls watched curiously as her went to the counter and ordered a sugar-free mochachinie with the fat skimmed off.

As soon as it was done, she told the cashier, very rudely to keep the receipt.

* * *

><p><em>Drinking one after the other<br>she's a trouble, trouble  
>tossing back her hair<br>And she just don't care_

* * *

><p>She finished it in a few gulps and went back for another one while the other girls were leaving.<p>

When the girl at the front counter gave Sharpay a dirty look, Sharpay just tossed back her hair and left with her buy.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone wants to play her game<br>walking down the street she's every guys dream_

* * *

><p>Kelsey shook her head in anger.<p>

"She just doesn't care at all, does she?"

Gabriella and Taylor nodded.

* * *

><p><em>I hate the homecoming queen<br>I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me  
>She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine<br>I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right_

* * *

><p>Gabriella and Taylor were waiting outside the school when they saw Sharpay go up to Zeke Baylor and ask for one of his pastries.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She gets everything she asks for<br>but she's some how always wanting more_

* * *

><p>Zeke gladly gave her one and when she asked for another one, he didn't hesitate.<p>

Gabriella shook her head sadly and Taylor frowned in displeasure.

* * *

><p><em>Little short skirt<br>with a big attitude  
>she wants to be a model<br>wants to be on the tube, yeah_

* * *

><p>"Did you see what she just did? She took two of Zeke pastries from his major cooking class exam today! Mrs. Bramble is going to flip off at him!"<p>

Gabriella agreed with Taylor's outburst, it wasn't fair on Zeke because Sharpay ruined it for him.

She really liked Zeke and Sharpay ruining his chance for a scholarship with a culinary school, not good at all.

* * *

><p><em>It's one thing or another<br>she's trouble, trouble  
>Watch out if you're near<br>she can bring you to tears_

* * *

><p>They watched as Sharpay went off at Martha for stepping on her new heels, which in turn, made Martha cry and Troy and Chad laugh at her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hate the homecoming queen<br>I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me  
>She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine<br>I hate the homecoming queen_

* * *

><p>Gabriella couldn't stand it and nether could Taylor, so they went over to them, Taylor going to Martha to calm her down, Gabriella stood right in front of Sharpay, nose to nose.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hate the homecoming queen<br>I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me  
>She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine<br>I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

* * *

><p>"Martha did nothing to you Sharpay, why do you make her cry like that, it's against school rules and you know not to make someone cry, you are just a stuck-up royal diva who always gets her way and everyone's afraid of you! The only ones that aren't are me and Taylor, so here's our message, stop messing with us or something will have to be done."<p>

Sharpay, Chad and Troy and the Wannabees stood there in shock as the entire school applauded the two girls for standing up to them.

Sharpay growled at all of them.

"This isn't over Montez, you will fear me soon enough."

* * *

><p>Then, she turned around with her companions and left the school because the bell rang.<p>

Gabriella and Taylor watched as they did and Taylor said the one thing that she and Gabriella said all the time when they talked about Sharpay Evans.

"Once a diva, always a diva, one day she'll see what she is."


End file.
